Love Incantation
by Ledivry
Summary: Chloe is once again up to ruin Ulrika's day in the academy. This time she decided to involve a certain someone from their neighboring workshop into the mess she's brewing. Raze X Ulrika
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New story! I know I still need to update my other fic, but this one just won't stop bugging me.  
Disclaimer: Mana Khemia does not belong to me it belongs to Gust.**

"Now, if I just add a little bit of this Mandora Root... There, that should do it" Chloe mumbled as she stirred the ladle of the cauldron. After adding the ingredient to the mixture, a pink puff of smoke appeared. Seeing that the item she was creating was nearly done, Chloe grinned. "Hehehehe, I wonder who to test it on?"

She already knew the answer to that question, yet she still felt the anticipation of choosing her next victim. "Hmm, I guess Ulrika will do hehehe."

* * *

"*Yawn* It sure is a lazy day today."

"You know miss, you could actually do your assignments."

"I still have a lot of time Peperoni, besides I have you for that, my little Uryu needs me."

After her last class of the day ended, Ulrika decided to directly go to the workshop to laze around with her mana, contrary to the others who were busily doing their work.

"Hey by the way, have any of you've seen Chloe?" Ulrika observed the room and realized that her childhood friend was nowhere to be seen. "Usually she'd be here making new curses by now, not that I'm complaining though."

"Actually, I did see her here yesterday before I left, I think she was synthesizing something." Enna replied while poking at his mechanical arm. "Oh, I also heard her mention your name while doing it."

"Uh, oh that can't be good." Peperoni shuddered as she looked towards Ulrika.

"H-hey, what are you looking at me for?" Ulrika stuttered as she tried to get up Uryu still in her arms.

"I think you should hide now young lady." Even Goto was already terrified of what may happen. "Have you perhaps done anything lately to warrant her wrath?"

"I-I can't remember anything, was it maybe that time… No! I didn't even try to fight with Miss Fancypants and Jerktown lately." Ulrika was starting to panic, the last time she got cursed, she literally smelled like fresh fish for the whole day, it attracted every feline in school even the beastmen and made everyone else stayed as far as possible including Uryu. "Uhh, who am I kidding? It's Chloe, she doesn't need a reason."

"Well whatever the case is, you should hide" Enna was still busy with his machine as he gave an idea to what to do next.

"I know that! But I have no idea where. She'll easily find me if I hide anywhere in this workshop."

"What about your dorm room?" Asked Peperoni.

"Her room's right next to mine!"

"Well just hide wherever in the campus, this place is pretty big you know." Enna suggested.

"Alright, you guys keep her busy. And take care of Uryu for me Peperoni." Ulrika hurried to the bulky fairy and place Uryu in his hands. "That way even she does catch me Uryu won't get involved, besides she's probably only after me anyway *sigh*"

"Miss, I have no idea how to take care of a baby mana"

"Just do it!"

"Y-yes ma'am"

"Uuryurika?" Before she can get to the door, Uryu called after her.

"Don't worry Uryu, I'll be back later. Now just stay put okay?"

"Uuh!"

Satisfied with his answer, Ulrika ran towards the door and opened it escaping the doom approaching her, but…

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

She bumped to an unexpected someone. Namely, Razeluxe Meitzen, aka Jerktown. Ulrika bumped into him the moment she opened the door, why he was in front of their workshop confused her. Ulrika didn't feel the brunt of the fall since he fell on top of Raze and made the boy received all the pain.

"Jerktown? I don't have time for this!"

"Then get of me will you?! I knew I shouldn't have listened to that girl."

 _That girl? Who is he talking about?_ Ulrika thought. _Wait, why am I thinking about that? More importantly what's he doing in front of our workshop?_

"Would you get off of me now?" Raze repeated, he sounded more irritated than usual.

"O-oh sorry about that." Ulrika stood up and gave the boy a helping hand, though he didn't accept it and stood up on his own. _Jerk._ "So, why are you literally at my doorstep?"

"I was about to give you a weird potion your friend gave too me… Which is all over you right now." Raze was stumped and stopped dusting off his uniform after realizing the sight in front of him. The pinkish colored potion he was carrying earlier given to him by Chloe Hartzog for unknown reasons, the girl literally burst into their workshop and told him to bring that to Ulrika, he said no of course, but she had something up her sleeves specifically the same blackmail Puniyo used against him earlier and convinced him otherwise. Now that very potion's contents where all over Ulrika, head, face, clothes, legs. It was a mystery how she hasn't noticed it yet, he looked at his clothes if some got to him, luckily none.

"What's all over me?" Ulrika asked and looked at her body, there we're some sticky pink liquid everywhere. "Eeww, what's this?"

"How should I know? Your friend made it."

"Friend? Chloe made this?" Ulrika felt fear and a chill run down her spine. She looked left and right but has not seen the brunette in the vicinity.

"Yeah that's her name, so what is this for anyway?" Raze asked out of curiosity.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no." Ulrika grabbed Raze' collar and closed the vicinity between them. "What. Have. You. Done?!"

"Hey don't ask me, I'm just as a victim as you are." Raze grabbed Ulrika's hands to tear them away from his clothes. At this moment Ulrika felt an intense rise in her body temperature and made her face very flushed.

"D-don't touch me you jerk!" Ulrika tried to get her hands away from him but felt too weak to even stand. _What's happening to me? I feel so lightheaded…_ She looked at Raze and felt even more strained. She still tried to get away but her strength draining. "L-let go of me!"

"Alright, alright. It's not like I even want to, you started it" At that, Raze let go of her hands and turned around halfway before catching a glimpse of the blonde losing her footing. He swiftly moved to catch her, and realized her condition. "Hey do you have a fever or something?"

"*Pant* I *Pant* don't n-need *Pant* your help" Ulrika managed to say in between her pants.

"Don't be stupid, I'll take you to the infirmary" Raze said and carried her bridal style.

Ulrika's consciousness was fading in and out. When she was at least able to stay awake for a few seconds, she immediately tried to get up.

"L-let go of me. I can walk on my own!" Ulrika protested and weakly punched Raze's face.

Getting fed up with her tantrum, Raze put her down and let her walk by herself. "Don't blame me if you collapse."

They were currently in the campus grounds. It was nearing the evening so most of the student had already went back to their dorms making their embarrassing farce less embarrassing. As Ulrika walk lazily like drunk man that just got out of a bar, Raze was able to stifle a laugh. Two meters later, Ulrika collapsed face first. Seeing this, Raze walked towards her.

"I told you, you're too weak right now"

"Shut up…"

After that exchange, Raze once again carried her and proceeded to their destination.

Unbeknownst to them, a brown haired girl with glasses was watching from the bushes.

"I might have made it too strong, well it looks more interesting this way I guess."

 **Edit: I just realized I put "Moretz" as Chloe's last name, got it mixed up with Chloe Grace Moretz. Anyway it's fixed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, enjoy! And Happy New Year to everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Mana Khemia does not belong to me, it belongs to Gust.**

"Uugghh... Where... am I?" Ulrika rubbed the lids of her eyes as she awoke. She sat up and looked around. "The infirmary? What am doin' here of all places?"

She pondered for a bit to know how she got there. _I was in the workshop, I think I was running from something... Probably Chloe. And then that guy appeared..._

"!" She realized that her face has gotten hotter again. "W-wait why am I blushing all of a sudden. Am I gettin' angry or somethin'?"

She tried to calm herself for the time being and waited for the school nurse to come. A little later, Zoka came in with a clipboard in hand.

"Oh, miss Mullberry you're awake now. Are you feeling any better?"

"Uh, yeah I'm feelin' fine, what happened?"

Zoka, took a look at his clipboard and searched for Ulrika's information. "Well, you passed at because of the sudden rise in your body temperature, an out-of-the-blue fever if you may."

"A fever? But I'm feelin' fine right now, and I'm actually pretty healthy you know."

"Just in case, take the rest of the day off, I've already notified your professors. You've been asleep since yesterday."

Ulrika look at the windows, it was early morning. From what she remembered, it was already in the afternoon before she passed out. _Passed out? Then who..._

"Mr. Zoka, who carrie-" Before she could ask her question, Mr. Zoka was already gone and in his place was Chloe.

"Good Morning" Chloe greeted monotonously.

"Good Mornin' my butt, you're the reason why I'm here aren't ya?"

"Yes and No." Chloe took the seat next to Ulrika's bed. "Technically, I did the incantation, but I didn't cast it on you."

"Then who did?" Ulrika ask, arms crossed.

"Razeluxe did."

"Razeluxe? Isn't that, Jerkto-" Her face suddenly got flushed again at the thought of the blue haired butler. "What the- not again! Why is my face gettin'so hot?!"

"I guess it's still in effect huh?" Chloe muttered.

"What's still in effect?!" Ulrika asked.

"My incantation."

"Wha-what's that curse of yours doing to me? It's making me angry whenever I think of Jerktown."

Chloe sighed. "It's an incantation, and you're not feeling angry, you're just too stupid to know what you're feeling."

"Stupid?!"

"Yup"

Ulrika tried to calm down, but she still feels 'angry' at Raze giving her a hard time in doing so. "We-well, if it ain't being angry then what is it?"

"You're in love."Chloe said bluntly

Ulrika was dumbfounded for a second and tried to analyze what she just heard.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ulrika?"

"..."

Chloe was getting tired of waiting for her to respond. So she inched in closer to her ear and started to say something.

"Razeluxe Razeluxe Razeluxe Razeluxe Razeluxe Razeluxe Razeluxe."

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh" With that, Ulrika was snapped back into reality with her blushing face.

"Are you back now?"

"S-stop saying his name like that."

"Whose name? Razeluxe's?"

"Ghh" Ulrika placed a hand on her chest and felt it beating rapidly.

"You look like little girl getting teased by her parents."

"Sh-shut up, I can't be in lo-lo-love with him right? It's impossible right?" Ulrika grabbed Chloe's clothes and proceeded to be in denial.

"No, you're really in love with him, and quite strongly too."

"Noooooo, how do you stop it?! Chlooooeeeee!" Ulrika, still grabbing Chloe's clothes proceeded to shake her.

"I. Don't. Know. How. To"

"Whaaaaat?! No, I don't wan't to lo-lo-love that Jerk, I don't even know what love is."

"Yet."

"Huh?" Ulrika stopped shaking Chloe after her last word.

"I don't know yet."

The curse or rather, Chloe's incantation was a fairly new one. She went inside the library one day to get a book for their assignment. While searching for it, she stumbled upon a tome about altering human emotion and read the so called 'love potion'. Intrigue by it, she decided to take the book and concoct an incantation from it. Since it's her own improvisation, she has no idea how to reverse it, she mainly did it for the fun. Chloe had an inkling about it, but it may either reverse it or make it worse so she decided not to pursue it unless necessary.

"But you are gonna figure it out... right?" Ulrika was practically pleading for Chloe's help now.

"I do enjoy seeing you so helpless." Chloe muttered.

"Chloooeee!"

"Fine, fine." Chloe stood up from her chair and turned her back against Ulrika."I'll think of something, but for now I'm going to class."

And with that Chloe was gone.

"*Sigh*" Ulrika plumped herself back to her bed. Just having that conversation with Chloe seems to have taken a toll on her. _Falling in love huh...?_

For the nth time, Ulrika has blushed profusely. Even though no one was there to see her, she hid her face in shame under the blanket. _That's just plain stupid._

* * *

In the boys' dorm, Razeluxe Meitzen had just woken up. After yesterday's farce with Ulrika, he immediately headed back to his dorm because he thought that he caught her illness for he to was feeling quite fatigue; and for some reason or another, she was on his mind since the incident.

"Why did I even do that?" Raze wondered out loud as he stood up from his bed. He headed to the shower to freshen up. Arriving inside the bathroom, he looked at the mirror. He was never a fan of improving his image, but checking if he looked proper enough to be seen by people didn't hurt.

"What the...?" His face showed confusion after seeing a little pink looking blob on his head. The blob reminded him of the fluid that covered Ulrika yesterday. "So I actually got some on me, huh? Well, whatever." With that, he shoved it off his head and proceeded to take a bath.

* * *

"Hey Whim," Lily nudged her mana by the side to gain her attention. "Don't you think Raze has been acting _strange_ today?"

"What do you mean by that Miss Lily?"

After morning classes had ended, most of Raze's workshop members had come to their usual place. Excluding Puniyo and her brothers who seems to have not arrived yet. Yun on the other hand had been there since morning, mainly because he had already done his side jobs and was taking a break for the day.

"Don't you see it?" Not finding any answers from Whim, Lily decided to look for one from Et and Yun. "Do you think there's also been something strange with him?

"Well, he has been standing there near the window for quite some time now." Yun replied.

"Doesn't he always do that though?" Added Et. "That's just Raze being Raze right?"

"Doesn't anyone see it?!" Lily burst out. She looked at Raze's direction, he was still looking out the window, not even a little bothered by his master's shout. " Don't you know anything about it Et?! You're the one whose usually with him!"

"M-Me?! Hmm, well..." Et place her hands on her temples as if to ponder. "Oh right! Earlier this morning, you wouldn't guess what he was writ-"

"I can hear you guys you know." Raze suddenly interrupted her words. "I'm just feeling a little sick. I'm gonna head back to my room, just get me when you need to."

Everyone's gaze trailed his back as he left. After exiting the door, Et continued.

"Uhh, where was I again?" Et wondered out loud. "Oh! Earlier this morning in combat class, You'd never guess what he was doing."

"What?" Lily asked, letting the suspense get to her.

"What's what?"

"What was Raze doing?!"

"Oh yeah haha," Et laugh as she forgot what they we're discussing. "He was writing someone's name repeatedly, almost as if he was in a trance. Once he noticed that I was looking he got flustered and hid the notebook."

"And _whose_ name was he writing?" Lily was really intrigued about whom it was and a little nervous even. "Does it start with an L?"

"Please say it now Miss Et. Miss Lily is truly on edge." Added Whim. "Don't worry Miss Lily it's sure to be you."

"Of course it is, and shut up. I might not hear who it is"

"So the owner likes Raze huh? Never noticed."

"""!""" They're heads turn to Yun whom they've forgotten was still in the room.

"Don't mind me, please continue."

"Yun," Lily started with a low voice. "I'm doubling your pay to _not_ say anything about this to Raze."

"Okay…?"

"Mister Raze would be furious if he heard that M'lady." Whim commented.

"Hey Lily, pay me too and I won't say anything!" Et added

"Shut up. You'll know what's coming for you if you tell him." Lilly said, scaring Et. "Now continue."

"Uhh, okay…" Et once again rubbed her temples to think. "Whose name was it again…? Ah right! It was Ulrika!"

"Miss Ulrika? Miss Ulrika from the neighboring workshop?"

"Yup, that's the one, I think."

"Hmm, I guess I'll ask that guy about it."

Unbeknownst to the chatting trio, Lily was keeping quiet as if she was in a state of shock. Whim noticed this and hurriedly tended to her master.

"M-miss Lily, what happened to you?!" Whim asked. "Mister Raze might have valid reason for that, don't feel too bad."

"U-ulrika…" Lily muttered. "T-that country bumpkin…?"

"Miss Lily, please calm down!"

"Uh-oh this looks bad."

"THAT COUNTRY BUMPKIN SEDUCED MY RAZE!" Lily shouted at the top of her lungs. "Whim!"

"Yes!?"

"We are hunting down that succubus!"

"Wha-! Miss Lily please calm down!" Whim pleaded, but Lily was already out the door. "Miss Lily! Please wait!"

"What should we do Yun?" Et asked the only other person in the room

"This wasn't in the job description." Yun sighed. "But if her reputation gets smeared by this, it'll be bad for me too."

"Then let's go!" Et replied as she dashed for the door. "This is gonna be fun!" 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, I'm alive. Sorry for the very very very long update. So many things happened in life, and I just didn't have enough creativity to make this, fortunately, I was able to. I was actually suppose to post this back on January, but again, things happened and I wasn't able to.**

 **And thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them and it's one of the things that made me continue this. Thank you Her Pretty Smile, Kebchii, Guest, and Byakuei, I am such a fan of your Raze x Ulrika Fics. I really wish there were more of them to read.**

 **Now without further ado, here is Chapter 3.**

 **Disclaimer: Mana Khemia does not belong to me, it belongs to Gust.**

* * *

"Miss Lily, please wait!" Whim pleaded to Lily after leaving their workshop. "We don't even know where to start looking for!"

Lily halted and turned to Whim. "Isn't that obvious?! She has to be in her workshop!"

"W-well, yes I suppo- Miss Lily!"

Before Whim could even finish her thought, her master had already darted through the hallway and threw open the doors to Ulrika's workshop. She scanned the room and was only able to see the startled Peperoni, Goto, Enna and a sleeping Uryu inside.

"Where is she?!"

Lily's roar scared the trio, even Goto. The only one who was able to make a reply was Enna.

"Who?"

"That Countrybumpkin!"

After Lily had declared who her prey was, the others had arrived, Whim already apologizing.

"I-I am really sorry for the behavior of Miss Lily!"

"Hey Enna!" Et waved at her brother who seemed to disliken the situation even more.

"Gahh! What're you doing here you stupid sis?!"

"Oh, well you see, my friend Lily here is looking for Ulrika."

"Ulrika? We haven't seen her since yesterday's accident with that Raze guy."

After Lily heard what Enna had said, she went straight to him and grabbed his shirt. "What do you mean by 'accident' with _my_ Raze?!"

"Miss Lily please calm down!"

"Yun! Et!" Lily, not even caring about Whim's effort to pacify her, Ordered the two other workshop members. "Search every nook and cranny of this place, they must be hiding her."

"H-hey, you can't just do that!" Enna exclaimed after falling to the floor. "Besides, it's our workshop. You can't just do what you want."

"Wait, is this even a part of my job description?"

"Alright Lily!" Et said, saluting. "I'll do my best to find her!"

"Hey! I just said you can't do that!"

"I'm sorry but I gotta do what the owner tells me to do."

"The Miss and the Lady in black will really be mad when they get back." Said Peperoni

"We just have to face it like men." Replied Goto as he pats Peperoni's back

"I'm going to find her," Lily had already started ransacking the room. "I'll find that man stealer even if it's the last thing I will do!"

* * *

A few minutes have pass, and finally it seems that Lily Valendorf was done. The room was in a horrible state; equipments were everywhere, furnitures were upside-down, windows were widely open and curtains in disarray. Through all this, Uryu was still asleep. Though reluctant on helping the mana since it was considered their rival, Uryu being kept asleep was done with the efforts of Peperoni and Goto. They thought that Ulrika would probably get even more mad if anything would happen to Uryu, so they had to prioritize Uryu over their own workshop.

"Agh, she really isn't here." Lily said as she dusted her clothes. "Come on everybody, we're looking somewhere else."

Raiding the neighboring workshop seems to have lessen Lily's rage, evident in that she walked out the room quite calmly compared to when she entered. After leaving, Et and Yun followed, while Whim apologized for quite a while to Enna and the others before heading out herself.

"Hmm, where should we look…?" Lily contemplated as she walk.

"Um, Miss Lily? Maybe we should stop this before yo- I mean we, break even more school property."

"Be quiet Whim, I'm thinking."

As they walked through the hallway, they saw three punis walking out of their workshop with a little girl sitting atop one of them.

"Punii! Punii!" Cried Puniyo as she pointed towards Lily and the others to gain her brothers' attention.

After hearing what their sister said, the Puni brothers hopped towards their workshop members.

"Punii! Punininii!" Cried Puniyo once again

"My sister said that she has been looking for you guys." Translated Jiro.

"Oh yeah Puniyo wasn't with us." Said Et.

"I guess they must've came after we were causing trouble to the other workshop." Yun Commented.

"Puni?!"

"My sister said 'What?!'"

"Well…" Whim, quite reluctantly, told Puniyo about what was happening. She told her about what Et said earlier about Raze scribbling Ulrika's name, the part when Lily went ballistic and stormed off, Lily pinched her for these, and how Lily let her rage loose in Ulrika's workshop.

"Puni, punii." Said Puniyo.

"My sister is saying she understands the situation."

"So now you're all thinking where to look for?" Asked Jiro.

"Yes we are. And we are not stopping until we find that Countrybumpkin!" Replied Lily with a determined look in her eyes.

"But where are you gonna look for? The school is pretty big." Asked Kichi.

"Punii, punii." Puniyo said looking as if she's thinking deeply.

"My sister said that she may have an idea of where she might be."

"Really?! Where?!" Lily asked grabbing Puniyo's shoulders.

"Punii."

"Patience, says my sister."

After being let go off by Lily, Puniyo tells what she had thought of to which Jiro translated it saying she might be in the dormitories.

"Her dorm? Wouldn't that be too obvious?" Asked Yun.

"Puni, puni."

"My sister said that that is exactly why."

"Huh?"

"Puni puni, punini nii ni? Puni puninii puni puni nii puni nii." Puniyo says as if she was a hermit speaking wise words

"'Where would an inoccent maiden, who have just fallen in love go? It has to be someplace private where the only thing she can hear is her thoughts, somewhere she can fantasize about the man she loves without being seen or judge by others.' Says my sister."

"For Miss Lily, that would be her bedroom."

"You just have to say it out loud don't you Whim?"

"M-my apologies Miss Lily! O-ow! P-please stop pinching me!"

"Puni, puni."

"'Exactly.' Says my sister."

* * *

After much deliberation of where to for look their blonde neighbor, Lily chose Puniyo's suggestion and went towards the dormitory. Upon their arrival their party had head straight to the dormkeeper to ask about Ulrika's whereabouts and was given unfortunate information.

"Ulrika Mulberry? She still hasn't come back to her room since yesterday."

"What?! We went here for nothing?!" Lily in a very much disappointed tone of voice said.

"C-calm down Miss, your talking to an adult." Whim reminded Lily.

Lily, quickly gained her composure and once again started asking. "If she's not here then, where could she might be."

"I wouldn't really know, she rarely goes here to the dorms you see, I once asked her where she sleeps when she doesn't come here and answered that she usually sleeps at their workshop." The dormkeeper answered and eyed their group. "Though, seeing that you went here to look for her, I guessing you've alread went to their workshop."

"Puni, Puni…"

"'My hypothesis was incorrect, I apologize' says my sister." Translated Jiro.

"Well, if she isn't in her workshop nor in her dorm room, where else could she be?" Asked Yun as he scratch his nape.

"You might want to ask that friend of hers, Chloe Hartzog was her name I think." Suggested the dormkeeper

"Great, we not only need to look for the succubus, but now her henchmen too." Sighed Lily.

"That girl would usually come here with a lot of books, so your best bet on finding her is at the library."

* * *

Meanwhile at the library, Chloe was diligently scanning a thick book for her new incantations. It seems that either Ulrika's misfortune wasn't enough or she would just make another incantation for the sake of making incantations.

"I wonder, who should be the next subject?" Ponders Chloe, "Maybe I'd use Enna since he's pretty easy easy to get than those two, or maybe I'd just use Ulrika again."

Speaking of which, she was also here to find a way to dispel her current incantation on Ulrika, whether it's out of friendship or so that she can use another incantation on her is unknown.

 _When I made that incantation, I didn't really specified to how long it will last, I only focused on the potency._ Chloe thought. _Although, usually in fairy tales, the way to dispel a curse… I think it wouldn't work though, it_ _ **is**_ _an incantation, not a curse._

After finishing her thoughts, she went to scan the book again. A few minutes had passed and Chloe decided to head for the workshop to finish her readings. She checked out about four books and went towards the door. What greeted her though is a group of eight individuals with an irritated noble girl as their leader.

"What the..?"

"Henchmen! Where's that succubus friend of yours?!" Lily asked, assertively.

"M-miss Lily please calm down." Whim said. "Umm Miss Chloe, do you happen to know where Miss Ulrika is?"

"She's in the infirmary." Without hesitation, she clearly stated Ulrika's location.

"Huh, didn't thought you'd ratted her out that easily." Says Yun.

"So that's where's she hiding." Lily after saying those words, immediately rushed towards the infirmary.

"Miss Lily! Please Wait for us!" Whim shouted towards her master as she tried to catch up.

As the two ran, Et also joined, in as for Yun, Puniyo and her brothers, they half-heartedly followed.

"What was that all about?" Chloe asked herself. Not reallly having the want to know, she proceeded to walk back to their workshop.

* * *

By the time Chloe arrived, she was surprised by the state of their workshop. Tables were flipped, chairs were scattered, and the cauldron was tipped over. Among the destruction, Chloe saw a sleeping Uryu in the middle of the room and Goto, Peperoni and Enna trying to clean up the mess.

"What happened here?"

"Oh, the Lady in black is back," Peperoni said as he positioned the tipped over cauldron. "THE LADY IN BLACK IS BACK!?"

Immediately right after, they panicked at their workshop member who had just arrived.

"We're really sorry! We tried to stop them." Peperoni apologized as he prostrated.

"I do hope you can forgive us." Goto said while striking a pose.

"Can I know what happened here?" Chloe demanded.

"A-alright I'll explain it to you." Enna started from the beginning about the three of them just minding their own business when Lily and her group suddenly appeared and ransack the place. He also told her about why they did it.

"I see, so that's the case huh…?" Chloe muttered to herself.

"By the way, where is Ulrika anyway? And what kind of curs did you used on her this time?" Asked Enna.

"She's in the infirmary, and it's an incatation not a curse, as to why she's there is because of the incantation." Chloe answered. "A love incantation."

"Lady in black, I knew you were close to her, but I didn't really thought you liked her that much." Goto said as if he was shocked.

"Idiot, she didn't fell in love with me, she fell for Razeluxe." Chloe then pondered for a bit and realized what she had just done. "We need to save Ulrika."

As if on cue, she darted for the door and proceeded outside. The other three, bewildered by Chloe's action, went after her.

"H-Hey, what do you mean we need to save Ulrika?" Asked Enna.

"I told Lily that Ulrika's in the infirmary, who knows what that woman will do with her."

"Heh, I guess you two really are bestfriends huh? Peperoni asked with a grin.

"No, I'd just lose someone to used my incantations on, I still have you three though, but I guess that still won't be enough." Chloe answered and sighed.

"Mister," Peperoni closed in on Enna with a grim look. "We need to save the miss."

"Yeah, I don't want to end up as her lab rat 24/7."

* * *

"Hah… Hah… Hah… I'll… finally… get that… succubus." Lily panted as she arrived at the entrance to the infirmary. Running all around campus was starting to take a toll on her.

"M-miss Lily, please wait…" Whim said catching up to her master, though a mana, even Whim was starting to get exhausted.

"Looks like you two are pretty burned out." Yun said as he arrived with the others, sweat trickling on his forehead, same goes for Et, they weren't as exhausted as the two though.

"Puni, Punii ,Puniinii!" Puniyo exclaimed."

"'You're nearing your goal Lily, stand strong!' Says my sister." Jiro translated.

"You're… Right, I… Need to… Continue." Lily said in between pants.

Lily continued her way to the entrance. Opening the door, the nurse Zoka wasn't there to greet them. As such, she proceeded to the patients' room.

"What… the hell?!" Lily exclaimed weakly.

What she saw in the patients' room were deoccupied beds. No one was inside the infirmary. Seeing this fact, Lily succumbed to her exhaustion and fainted.

"Miss Lily!" Whim, who had been tailing Lily after entering the infirmary, immediately tended her master. "You've exhausted yourself too much…"

"Well since we're here, put her on the bed and wait for the nurse." Et suggested.

"So you can have good ideas after all huh?" Yun commented. "Although this goosechase is getting annoying now."

* * *

 **AN: Please review this, it could really help me improve my way of writing, because it's really really lacking. If there's any grammar or spelling issues, please let me know. Hopefully, the next chapter won't come after a year and a half.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it took so long again, I'm just glad it wasn't like last time. I was planning to release this last month, but I kind of always forget.**

 **Thanks for reviewing last chapter Her Pretty Smile and Behind The White Mask, I also noticed that I had a couple of number of typos, hopefully this one doesn't have much. There really is a lack in number of Raze x Ulrika fics, so I just thought I should do one.**

 **Disclaimer: Mana Khemia doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Gust.**

* * *

Flashback

*Thud*

Raze sighed as he shut the door behind him that led to their workshop. He was getting a bit annoyed with the others and decided to head out. He knew that the one being talked about was him, and he kind of knew why. Just before Et was going to tell about the specific action that he did earlier. He knew he needed to get out.

"They really like to pry in other people's lives." Raze sighed once again. "Can't say that's a first though."

Raze then looked at the palm of his hand, the hand that wrote the name of a certain girl he would usually get into arguments with.

Earlier in class, while taking notes, he suddenly started writing Ulrika's name repeatedly. Raze himself did'nt notice his actions, he only realized what he was doing when Et had noticed the writings.

"Although, I guess I have been acting strange today."

 _I guess I should visit the infirmary, maybe there's a medicine for this._ Raze thought. _I wonder how she's doing there?_

"Wait, what?" He was surprised by his own train of thought. "I really need to take some medicine for this."

As Raze was about to leave the workshop area, he heard yelling from his workshop. He wasn't able to make out what was shouted, but by the sound of the voice, he deduced it was Lily.

* * *

"I'm boooooorrrrreeeed."

In the infirmary, Ulrika was still laying on the bed. She was instructed by Zoka to rest for a few more hours before she goes back to her dormitory and that around four o'clock she can go. Currently it's only some minute's pass three.

 _Less than an hour left huh?_ She thought.

For the whole day she had been there, just waiting for the time to turn four. She was happy about not attending classes, but being in the infirmary all day was boring her so much and to add to her boredom, she hasn't had her lunch yet, she was going to ask Chloe to at least bring her lunch but she was already gone before she could, so she was also quite hungry now. The only entertainment she had was listening to the ticks and tocks of the clock, and even that activity has already lose its charm some few hours ago, as for food, none.

 _I wonder what their doin'? Especially my dear Uryu, he's all alone without me there. Hopefully at least Enna and Chloe are takin' care of him, wait hopefully Enna is._ Ulrika thought as she got worried for Uryu. _I wonder what he's doin?_

"…" Ulrika felt her blood going to her face. "GAAAAHHH! Stop thinkin' about that guy!"

Ulrika slapped her face to get him out of his mind. To further calm herself, she stood up and started to walk towards the bathroom to splash some water on her face. But before she could walk for a few meters out of her bed the door swung open. Thinking it was Chloe, either to give her some food or maybe to get her out of the infirmary, even though it was very unlikely, she turned around to greet her friend.

"What took ya-"

It wasn't Chloe though. Not even one of her other workshop members. It was the person she'd likely not want to see right now. It was Raze.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hi?"

They were staring at each other for quite a few seconds until Raze decided to break the silence. Hearing his words, a once again flustered Ulrika turned to a stammering mess.

"W-W-What are you doin' here?!" Ulrika asked, _Crap, just the guy I didn't want to see!_

"I was going to get some medicine. Is the nurse here?"

"N-No he ain't, so get out of here!"

"Alright, alright, no need to yell." Raze said and turned back to the door.

 _Good,_ Ulrika thought. _The sooner you get out the better it is-_

*Guuuuuu*

Raze was stopped by the sound of growling Punii, or at least he thought it was. In reality, it was Ulrika's stomach.

"Hey," Raze turned around to face a very flustered and embarrassed Ulrika. "Are you hungry?"

"I-I-Its none of your business!" Ulrika replied, quite ferociously.

"If you say so."

Raze was about to leave again, but before he can reach the doorknob-

*Guuuuuuuu*

He was once again halted by Ulrika's stomach.

He looked towards her again. Even more flustered and embarrassed now as she held her stomach. Raze also notice a few tears forming on her eyes. He thought she looked quite cute right now, but he'd never say that upfront.

"You sure you're not hungry?"

* * *

The smell of green soup lingered through the air inside the infirmary. After Ulrika's begrudge confession about being hungry, Razeluxe took it upon himself to get her something to eat. He wondered why he decided to do that, and only reasoned that it can't be helped, since no one was there to cook for her, and that she herself might not be able to cook in her state. Another thing that he convinced himself with is that he has no other reason other than the two to help her in her time of need.

It would take too much time to go to the cafeteria to buy something, that's why he just went through the Infirmary's fridge, took a few ingredients, and started cooking, he did wonder though if this was allowed, the food in the fridge might be the nurse's so he might need to pay him back for the ingredients. The food he prepared wasn't good nor bad, it was just average if one was to describe it, being a butler who had served a family for so long, he was able to learn to cook up some simple dishes.

Back at the patients' room, Ulrika was back on her bed. She realized waiting for someone cooking for her while standing would be weird, but that thought had long pass her, she was dealing with other problematic things in her mind right now. Currently several thoughts were running through her mind.

 _That was so embarrassin'!_ Ulrika thought as she placed a pillow on her face. _I can't believe my stomach grumbled like that. He might think I'm a glutton now, wait who cares if he thinks that way?! I don't!_

She paused her thoughts to smell herself. _I wonder how I smell right now, I haven't really taken a bath since yesterday, what if he thinks I stink…?_

 _Dammit! Why am I thinkin' of that?! Who cares if he smells me?!_

 _What about my hair? It might be a little messy from lyin' on the bed all day._

Ulrika blushed at her thoughts and got angry with herself because of said thoughts.

"DAMMIT ME! STOP THINKIN' OF STUPID THINGS."

"What are you doing?"

As Ulrika was slapping her face to not think about her stomach, her smell, her hair and him noticing all of those, Raze entered the room with a tray in hand.

"I-I was just ah, I- wait, who cares what I was doin'!" Ulrika blurted.

"Alright then." Raze Shrugged

 _Ughh, Chloe this is all your fault…_

As Raze was getting close, he was reminded of something.

"Can you feed yourself?"

"Wha- I've never been so insulted! I can! I'm not a li'l kid!" Ulrika was furiously red at his question.

"That's now what I meant," Raze sighed, "Are you feeling better enough to feed yourself?"

"Of course I can! I'm already rarin' to get out of here even."

"Really now," Raze replied, sarcastically.

He stared at Ulrika to see if she was right.

 _Unkempt clothes, messy hair, red face, wait is that steam coming from her ears?_

"Hey, quit starin' ya' pervert." Ulrika said as she covered her body with the blanket.

" _Idiot" Raze muttered._

"Did ya' say somethin'?"

"No," Raze lied, "Looks to me though, that you're still ill."

"I am tellin' ya', I am fine." Ulrika insisted. "No gimme that soup"

"I have a better idea." Raze said as he took the soup away from Ulrika's reaching hands and sat at the chair next to her bed. "I'll feed you."

"…"

"…"

They were both loss for words.

 _What did he just say?!_

 _What the hell did I just say?!_

 _Is he out of his mind?!_

 _I'm out of my mind…_

 _Does he know about what happened?! Is he doin' this to torture me?!_

 _What the hell am I even doing?! Why did I even cook for her?! Wait she's sick, that's why._

They were sitting there for a good two minutes, face lowered to hide the blush from their faces, especially Ulrika.

"L-look, just gimme the soup! I can eat by myself!"

"Y-you are still sick! I mean look in the mirror, you look like an apple! you'll just make a mess of yourself!"

"Gimme the soup dammit!"

"I said no!"

"Ugghhh," Ulrika was feeling dizzy with all the yelling. _I'm feelin' a bit woozy again, this is all your fault Jerktown!_

"Hey, you okay?" Raze asked, "You're looking a little lightheaded like yesterday."

"I'm fine… just give me the soup already."

Raze looked at her and looked at the green soup. _Maybe I should just give it, I mean I'm just embarrassing myself if I fed her._

"Alright, here."

"Took ya long enough…"

Ulrika took a spoon full, before it could touch her lips, some of the soup were already falling on the bedsheets.

"Ugh…"

Raze sighed "I'll do it."

"Fine…"

Ulrika reclined on her pillows to relax her body and waited for Raze feed her.

Raze, still unsure of what he was doing, stared at her weak yet peaceful form.

"Well?" Ulrika said to get his attention.

"Oh, uh sorry."

He proceeded to do what he was supposed to do. They were both awkwardly silent during everything. It only took Ulrika a few minutes to finish the soup. They both took a sigh of relief after the bowl was emptied.

Ulrika suddenly looked at the clock, remembering that she can already go back to her room by four.

 _Finally, I can go back to the dorms._ Ulrika thought, _But I'm still fellin' pretty sluggish because of Jerktown._

He looked at Raze direction and saw him starting to leave.

 _I don't have a choice huh?_

"H-hey you."

Raze turned around to see a still red faced Ulrika.

"What?"

"...an yo… me …orm?"

"What? Speak louder, I can't hear you."

"Can you …et me …orm?"

Raze sighed and just went towards her to hear, much to Ulrika's surprise to his sudden approach since she was facing downward.

"I can't hear what you're saying."

"I-I said, C-can you g-get me to my d-dorm!"

"Okay,"

"W-wait, ya sure?"

"Sure, you might collapse somewhere and I'd probably be held responsible if that happens."

"Y-you don't have to put it that way!"

"Whatever, let's just go already."

"H-hey wait for me, you know I'm a bit lightheaded right now, Jerktown!"

Raze might have already regained his composure from earlier, but the sudden development actually had him a bit flustered.

* * *

 **AN: That's it for Chapter 4, I really hope Raze and Ulrika weren't too OOC. Again, please review so I can improve my way of writing.**


End file.
